dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
SF08 TV/Idents, Slogans and Screenbugs
This article will include idents, slogans, screenbugs, breakdowns, clocks, etc. Idents SF08TVGenericIdent2018.png|Generic, used when the channel is launched. SF08TVConstructionIdent2018.png|Construction, introduced in 5/23/2018. SF08TVValentine'sDayIdent2018.png|Valentine's Day, last seen on Valentine's Day 2019. SF08TVSaintPatrick'sDayIdent2018.png|Saint Patrick's Day, last seen in Saint Patrick's Day 2019. SF08TVHalloweenIdent2018.png|Halloween, last used on Halloween 2019 SF08TVChristmasIdent2018V1.png|Christmas V1, used on Christmas 2018/2019. SF08TVChristmasIdent2018V2.png|Christmas V2, used in Christmas 2018/2019. SF08TVSonicManiaPlusIdent2018.png|Mighty and Ray ident, only used in July/August 2018. SF08TVSMLIdent2018.png|SuperMarioLogan ident SF08TVSpongeBobIdent2018.png|SpongeBob ident Screenbugs SF08TVScreenbug2018.png|Original screenbug, used since the channel's launch. Breakdowns SF08TVBreakdownConstruction2018.png|Construction breakdown screen, used since early 2018. SF08TVPeruEarthquakeBreakdown2019.png|SF08 TV Peru earthquake breakdown screen, only used during the 2019 earthquake in Peru. The earthquake caused SF08 TV Peru to cease transmissions in 2 days. Clocks SF08TVClock2018.png|Original clock, used since the channel's launch. Slogans * SF08 TV, the home of your favorite shows. * SF08 TV, mate. (slogan only used in Australia) * SF08 TV, god save the queen. (Only used in the UK) * SF08 TV, our home and native land. (Only used in Canada in Canada Day) * SF08 TV, shtëpia e shfaqjeve tuaja të preferuara. (Albanian) * SF08 TV ، موطن برامجك المفضلة. (Arabic) * SF08 հեռուստացույց, ձեր սիրած շոուների տունը: (Armenian) * SF08 TV, sevdiyiniz şouların evidir. (Azerbaijani) * SF08 telebista, zure ikuskizun gogokoenen etxea. (Basque) * SF08 TV, дом вашых любімых шоу. (Belarusian) * SF08 TV, dom omiljenih emisija. (Croatian, Bosnian) * SF08 TV, домът на любимите ви предавания. (Bulgarian) * SF08 TV, la casa dels vostres programes preferits. (Catalan) * SF08电视，你最喜欢的节目的主页. (Chinese) * SF08 TV, domov vašich oblíbených pořadů. (Czech) * SF08 TV, hjemmet til dine yndlingsprogrammer. (Danish) * SF08 TV, de thuisbasis van je favoriete programma's. (Dutch) * SF08 TV, teie lemmiknäituste kodu. (Estonian) * SF08 TV, ang tahanan ng iyong mga paboritong palabras. (Filipino) * SF08 TV, suosikkiesitysten koti. (Finnish) * SF08 TV, la maison de vos émissions préférées. (French) * SF08 ტელევიზორი, თქვენი საყვარელი შოუების სახლი. (Georgian) * SF08 TV, die Heimat Ihrer Lieblingssendungen. (German) * SF08 TV, το σπίτι των αγαπημένων σας εκπομπών. (Greek) * SF08 טלוויזיה, הבית של תוכניות האהוב עליך. (Hebrew) * SF08 TV, आपके पसंदीदा शो का घर। (Hindi) * SF08 TV, a kedvenc műsorok otthona. (Hungarian) * SF08 TV, heimili uppáhalds sýninganna. (Icelandic) * SF08 TV, rumah acara favorit Anda. (Indonesian) * SF08 TV, baile do chuid seónna is fearr leat. (Irish) * SF08 TV, la casa dei tuoi programmi preferiti. (Italian) * SF08 TV、お気に入りの番組の本拠地。(Japanese) * SF08 TV, сіздің сүйікті шоуларыңыздың үйі. (Kazakh) * SF08 TV, 좋아하는 프로그램의 집. (Korean) * SF08 TV, jūsu mīļāko šovu mājas. (Latvian) * SF08 TV, jūsų mėgstamų laidų namai. (Lithuanian) * SF08 TV, домот на вашите омилени емисии. (Macedonian) * SF08 TV, rumah rancangan kegemaran anda. (Malay) * SF08 TV, te kainga o to whakaaturanga tino pai. (Maori) * SF08 TV, hjemmet til favorittshowene dine. (Norwegian) * SF08 TV, dom Twoich ulubionych programów. (Polish) * SF08 TV, a casa dos seus programas favoritos. (Portuguese) * SF08 TV, casa de emisiuni preferate. (Romanian) * SF08 TV, дом ваших любимых шоу. (Russian) * SF08 TV, dachaigh nan taisbeanaidhean as fheàrr leat. (Scottish Gaelic) * СФ08 ТВ, дом ваших омиљених емисија. (Serbian) * Televízor SF08, domov vašich obľúbených programov. (Slovak) * SF08 TV, dom vaših najljubših oddaj. (Slovenian) * SF08 TV, el hogar de tus programas favoritos. (Spanish) * SF08 TV, hemmet till dina favoritprogram. (Swedish) * SF08 டிவி, உங்களுக்கு பிடித்த நிகழ்ச்சிகளின் வீடு. (Tamil) * SF08 TV, మీ ఇష్టమైన ప్రదర్శనలు హోమ్. (Telugu) * SF08 TV บ้านของรายการโปรดของคุณ (Thai) * SF08 TV, en sevdiğiniz programların evi. (Turkish) * Телевізор SF08, будинок ваших улюблених шоу. (Ukrainian) * SF08 TV, ngôi nhà của các chương trình yêu thích của bạn. (Vietnamese) * Teledu SF08, cartref eich hoff sioeau. (Welsh) * Merry Christmas from SF08 TV! (December 25 only) * Happy Valentine's day from SF08 TV! (Valentine's Day only) * Happy Saint Patrick's Day from SF08 TV! (Saint Patrick's Day only) * Happy New Year's 2019 from SF08 TV! (January 1, 2019 only) * SF08 TV says Boo to you! (October 31 only) * 1 year of SF08 TV! (January 2019 only) * By the mania, for the mania. (Sonic Mania Plus release only) Category:SF08